a Druid in One Piece
by Rei the Awesome one
Summary: i look up from my book and suddenly I'm on a beach. Wait...I'm in One Piece?...great now i have to make sure to avoid everyone until I'm sure they aren't important, so i don't ruin the plot. Well at least I'm not in Naruto, they have ninjas licenced to kill there, as law enforcement even, at least the marines aren't allowed to kill civilians, at least i don't think so. SI/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and I would never want to, because I think Oda Eiichiro is doing an awesome job at the moment and I don't want to ruin it.**

_humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return, that is the first rule to alchemy. Although this story has nothing to do with alchemy, this rule also applies to life as a basic rule. When you want something, you must pay for it(not necessarily with money) with something of equal value._

_If this rule can apply to my life than does this mean that the power that brought me here has paid for his actions as much as it has cost me? Or has he just given me this book and it's power as payment? well if he has just given me this book I don't think it's value is equal to my torment.__ No spell no matter how cool looking or useful it is, is worth giving up a life, living with your family._

_There is another way of taking this I suppose, I could be paying for something that I have taken already and I am paying for it now, but how could I have taken something this costly without being able to recall the deal taking place?or maybe this is just my, personal payment for the ability to exist. If that is so does everyone have to relive a life in hell __and do we all just get books of magic randomly?_

_Well t__his __hell__ has no need for me as far as __I__'m __concerned__ I would rather be a home watching this anime than living __it as a character (I should __probably __call them __people__ now) in the show, my character (thank god) not as an already made character but me, Rei Blackthorn. _

_Anyway in no way am i gonna mess with the plot. I'm not even gonna see what time period or arc I'm up to, so i don't get tempted. i don't belong here and i can't get too comfortable. i need to find a way home, fast, i don't want to dawdle and end up dying here. i have to avoid so many people in order not to die or interrupt the story. the eleven supernovas and their crew, any marine above lieutenant,all four yonko, all seven Shichibukai, and any important or unimportant character must be avoided lest i get myself into some trouble that will eventually lead to my death. with that all settled I'm gonna find a way home...or maybe just get a job on this island i landed in, yah that sounds good.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:This is a selfOC insert. This oc is going to be a druid ,like in DnD, you don't need any previous knowledge on druids in DnD to read this story as i will be explaining every thing from spells in this story to what a real druid would be like. Since this is the prologue i will just tell you that a druid is like a wizard (but with a very limited amount of spells compared to Harry Potter) that uses nature as the source of their power(They love nature). I'm not sure if this oc is going to be a tree huger, someone who appreciates nature or someone whose motto is 'survival of the fittest'. i also don't know if i should make the oc vegetarian/vegan or omnivore. This is my first ever time making my own full length story (or at least attempting to), it's really exciting! I hope I do well and that you all like how it turns out, wherever this ends up going(not that i know where it will go, this was a spree of the moment story). **


	2. Chapter 1

When I read really exciting part in a book I tend to get giddy. When getting like this I almost always go through the following procedure. First I will place my thumb on the bottom of the book where the two pages meet. Next, I will slam the book shut! (Usually hurting my thumb In the process) I will take a deep breath (don't hyperventilate now) and proceed with the widest smile that can fit my face. After that, and depending on my excitement, I will open back up my book (luckily I remember to use my thumb as a book mark*see step 1 of procedure*) Sometimes if the place I'm at is exciting enough I will end up doing a full repeat of the previous actions. There are parts however, that are so exciting for me that I have to get up from my seat and walk in the largest circle I can (usually not that large because of the furniture in my room). When this happens I am usually trying to contain my squeals, yes I squeal although I do try to avoid it, as most people including me find squeals incredibly annoying. I end up looking like an idiot or a mentally deranged person with my hand covering my mouth and my book tucked under my arm with my other hands thumb still stuck in the book marking my spot.

When I finish a book I have an entirely different mentality, instead of wanting to put the book down, to release my overwhelming emotions, I get sucked into the book and usually I stay in the book even after I finish it. Being in the book's world can last days, even weeks and since I already finished the book I end up reading fan-fiction until I get sucked into something else.

This story stats with me reading the last page of a book, and a really good book at that, making me want to ignore my surroundings and just read. Unfortunately I can't as I'm riding the bus and I think it just announced my stop.

* * *

><p>"Next stop..." announced the bus. As I started to read the last paragraph...of the last page...of the last chapter...of this awesome book. "<em>I have to get off now" <em>I thought as I sat in my seat on the bus unwilling to get up until I finish the book. "_I have to get off the bus now"_...as reluctant as I am to get up, I can't miss my stop as the next one will have me walking up a bigger hill than the one I already have to walk up and I want to get home already! "_But I don't want to put my book down...I'm almost done with it." _my solution to this problem ended in me getting up from my seat, my nose still in my book mind you, walking down the isle on the bus while being careful not to bump into anything, "_thank god for multitasking!" _said the little part of my brain that was focusing on walking and reminding me to get off the bus, that would be the only part not reading right now.

I heard the bus's doors open and I hoped off onto the side walk after everyone else. I didn't hear the bus's doors close, nor the driver speeding away down the hill, I just stood there reading as a breeze blew into my face throwing back my bangs out of my eyes "_I thought my stop dropped us off in front of a brick wall? Why is there a breeze in my face if I'm standing in front of it?..."_ thought the part of me that told me to get off the bus as even she slowly stated to fall into the book.

* * *

><p>"huh" I sigh as I stare at the last sentence, that I had just finished, of my book. <em>"I don't want you to end" <em>I thought as I shut the book and stared at the cover. It was a really cool looking cover; it had an old, rusty, sort of steam punk kind of look to it, you know with all the bronze gears and brown leather. That was probably why I picked it up in the first place, because it looked cool. It even had a tarnished bronze sword shaped clasp attached to an open book of the same metal, in the middle of the book th sword and half of the book were on a leather flap. in the center of the sword was a lock, making the book seem like some type of really secure steam punk diary(that's actually what i thought it was at first). I liked how it looked it reminded me of an old spell book in a fantasy story. Funny thing is, I didn't think this was the type of book my mom would buy, but it was on her shelf and she didn't remember getting it so she let me have it. That was a really lucky break for me as I was running out of books to read.

"_I liked the story too it was about a girl who…um…it was about a girl…or a boy?...no it was about an organization! that… um…i…can't remember..But I just finished it! How can I not remember any of it!?" _in my shock I started to fumble with the lock in the clasp, which I had closed when I was looking at the cover, trying to open the book while my mind tried to remember what the story was about and started to panic.

When I'm scared and panicky I don't scream or cry, I simply shake, I shake and I'm quiet. In my head however, I ramble, it's a quick and quiet ramble where I try to solve the problem, and I pray in a very sophisticated manner _"Please please please please please oh please oh please oh please…"_. I finally unlocked and opened the book and… "What?"I whispered as I peered inside it. In cases where I can't solve a problem that is scaring me, I turn one of my siblings to calm me down, my sister being the only one who can fully succeed at this is the one I turn to most. I quckly threw my backpack off of one of my shoulders twisting it around to face me while it was still on my back I unzipped its smallest pocket, struggling with its warped zipper, and grabbed my phone. I quickly dialed Siri's number . "come on, pick up, pick up, pick up…" I rambled as I looked at the …sand ground?

I looked up staring at the bright blue sky "But… it's night time…" I whispered in shock. I was standing on a beach, in the bright sunlight, that I had somehow not noticed in my dream like state after finishing that _stupid _book! Which also happened to be written in some sort of foreign language! No not English gibberish but actual foreign scribbles. "What… in the world… is going on?" I not so calmly said to no one at. Then I suddenly remember something "_Well, this explains the breeze_." I thought as I looked from the sky to the sea to my book in wonder.


	3. Chapter 2

Have you ever stepped off of your bus at the wrong stop or made a wrong turn some where driving? Suddenly you turn around and then you realize you don't know how you got there. You stare at the road and you think "_i have no memory of this place." _Then you pull out your cellphone/GPS/map and you find where you are "_well that was a nice adventure."_is my usual thought after going through something like this. "Getting lost is fun, you go on a little adventure, and you end up finding all these short cuts. Why, one time I got separated from Siri(my sister) and ..." I used to say when anyone would tell me their 'horror' stories about them getting lost. I truly believed that getting lost was fun, an adventure, something to laugh about afterwards, an extra story to tell people. That was my belief, still is my belief.

I don't consider myself lost right now, right now I am...Okay fine I'm lost. This is a different lost than usual though because I took the right turns and although I wasn't looking at where I was going the bus driver and all the other people who had gotten off on my stop had been paying attention. Now that I mention it where were all of those other people? Whatever the point is that I need to find out where I am, that is my first priority. I also need to find a place to stay for the night, I don't want to sleep on the beach and since the night had just turned to mourning suddenly, I'm guessing that I'm in a different time zone, therefore nowhere near home.

I looked around the beach noticing a forest "_is that a forest or a jungle?_"i thought trying to keep my mind off of my worries. the coast seemed pretty long but I could sort of make out a doc in the distance "_it could be a big rock for all I know."_ as I walked along the coast, staying away from the forest (jungle) as I didn't want to get any more lost than I already am (and eventually die in a forest (I really can't tell if it's a jungle or not))._ "__even if it is a rock, __if I just keep to the co__a__st hopefully there will be a dock __at some point__."_ was what I thought as I strolled along the beach.

* * *

><p>"<em>Walking through town as most people would say, helps you relax. On these <em>helpful_ words of wisdom I would simply like to say_ ..._.__YOU __SUCK__!__" _I thought calmly as I struggled to get passed a group of children playing in the street. "_do they want to die from being trampled on?!" _I silently cried in my head.

As luck would have it, walking along the coast was a good decision, the dock I had seen _was_ a rock but it was larger than I had originally thought and it blocked the real dock from my view completely.

Now for my first priority "how do I best find out where I am without looking like a retard for not even knowing the country?" I whispered under my breath(i knew it was a different country because of the different time zone). While I looked for a tourist shop, I noticed how small the town was which started to worry me _"does a town this small even have a tourist shop? It could just be a fishing town.__If there isn't a shop, then__ I have just been wasting my time, __looking for a non existing place." _I thought as I slowly gave in to a nagging voice telling me to 'risk looking stupid for our own survival!'

I looked around, but I had gone deep enough into the town that the only people around were busy women shopping at the market, and they looked so busy that they might not even bother to answer my questions. Then I saw it, a run down old building that looked a little like an old western styled bar, with a rusty sign over head saying 'BAR'. "perfect" I breathed out in relief. No one would be in a bar at this time of day except the owner (maybe a couple of strays as well, because its open) and he/she could give me the information I need.

I entered the building, the swinging doors squeaked behind me as I made my way to the bar. Sitting at one of the stools at the bar I looked around noticing tables full of men playing cards and or laughing and drinking, and thought _"__turns out there were a lot more people than I had expected in here". _While I was looking around, the bar keep saw me, gave me a huge smile and came over. "you new n' town?"he asked in a rough voice, while leaning in front of me putting both of his hands on either side of him, on his side of the bar. "uh..yah, you can tell?" I replied hesitantly _"what if he gets suspicious about __how I got here. What if__ no boats __come here? Why am I worrying over this?"_ I worried in my head as he scrutinized me. "Pirate?" he asked suspiciously. "...I'm sorry, what?"i asked. _"Did I hear him wrong? I thought he said pirate."_I thought looking at him strangely. He slowly straitened his back, making himself seem more intimidating as he buffed up his chest. "You a Pirate?" he asked again in a much clearer voice. _"okay, I'm intimidated." _I thought while trying to figure out if he was messing with me(i have always been pretty gullible). Deciding to take him seriously I said in my usual calm tone "No, should I be a pirate?".  
>At that moment suddenly the bar got a little louder and I noticed for the first time that everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at me and hear my answer. "sorry about that, SHAHAHaHahaha and being a pirate's all good fun we don't judge here!" he said in a loud voice with a laugh placing both of his hands back on the bar in their original position. <em>"does he <em>_really__ think pirates still exist or something?" _was my thought as I asked him my next question"If your okay with people being pirates what was with all the scaring tactics back there?" I asked in an exasperated tone. "OH, the scaring tactics, SHAHAHaHahaha, this town is fine with pirates as long as they don't hurt or kill anyone. It gets annoying when they damage things, but what can you do, they're free!" he said with a loud laugh that shook the place "if you were a pirate, the scare would just tell you not to mess around with anyone and to keep the peace. it's just our way of showing the pirates that we're tough and not to mess with us". Okay...so he believes that it is normal to meet pirates, at bars in the middle of small towns(i would say the middle of nowhere, but I can judge where this place is until I at least know its name).  
>"you're a funny kid, SHahaha, what's your name?" he bellowed out, still laughing at my reaction which he had found funny for some reason. "my name's Rei, you?" I answered him, still a little pissed off that I had been fooled by him(Rei:5 World:3,947,856,986 I'm gullible, okay!). "The name's Tom, I'm the owner of this bar, nice to meet you Rei." he answered back with a smile. "you got a place to stay for the night? There isn't any Inn, as the town is so small, and since your new here I assume you got here by boat." he asked suddenly <em>"shit"<em>was my first thought as I replied "uh, no I don't have a place to stay, I don't even know what this town is called, thanks for telling me about the inn situation though,. I have a feeling that if you had not told me now I would be out there till dawn trying to find one(_"what kind of town doesn't have an Inn? well if there is no Inn that explains why there wouldn't be a tourist shop"_i thought). On that note do you know of a place I can stay while I get my things in order?" I replied trying to distract him from my boat situation, and taking the chance to gain some information. " huh? You don't have a place to stay? Well that's unlucky, you can stay up in the attic of the bar, if you want. I never use it and there isn't anything important up there(_"does he think __I'm__ going to rob him or something?"_ I took mild offence while I listened) just a spare mattress and some things. You can pay me back by helping me out at the bar, or... are you any good at cooking?" he ranted at me. "yah I can cook." I answered him. _"are you any good at cooking? He asks me... I LOVE cooking! Its my favourite hobby! I wanted to become a baker or a cook for the longest time!_"i rambled on in my head as he continued to talk, completely forgetting my relief that he dropped the boat topic. "oh, good. Our current chef took a suprise month vacation and we need someone who can cook by tomorrow as its special night and I just found out how much the replacement sucked...oh yah you said that you didn't know the name of the town?! The town's called Folton village of Tran island, a fall island in the Grandline, welcome!" he bellowed finally answering my question. _"Folton village? Tran island? Grandline? My lack of geography skills has now come to bite me in the butt!"_i freaked in my head while outwardly, I thanked Tom for his help while I left the bar in search of a library to look up 'Grandline' the word that seemed the most familiar. "well at least i got my top two priorities out of the way...ish( technically i still don't know where i am).

**AN: Yes, Tom. I couldn't help it, the name just fits bar tenders so well! He's my character though so it's not copyright!**


End file.
